


Be My Boyfriend

by Toodles_L



Series: 德哈的情歌和日常 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodles_L/pseuds/Toodles_L
Summary: 返童照相机后续





	Be My Boyfriend

“嘿，波特！”熟悉的傲慢声音从三人身后传来。

他们停在礼堂大门前，回头看见了一抹金色朝着他们走过来。

“马尔福，我现在不想跟你吵架，你最好......”

“早上好，波特！”

哈利看见阳光下的金色少年朝自己露出了一个温暖和煦的微笑。  
=======================================

 

马尔福有病吧。哈利皱着眉推开餐桌上德拉科送来的第三束玫瑰，撕掉了玫瑰花里夹着的纸条----上面写着“美好的一天从遇见你开始”。

“哇，哈利，”科林看着哈利面前的玫瑰，咔嚓一声按下快门，“又是你的追求者吗？是哪个学院的？你们会有后续发展吗？”

“不是，不告诉你，会，我们大概会来场决斗。”哈利随手把玫瑰塞给身旁刚坐下来准备吃早餐的罗恩，“早上好，罗恩。”

“哇唔，别给我，哈利！”罗恩看着那束鲜艳欲滴的玫瑰，仿佛是什么烫手山芋，他把玫瑰塞给路过的金妮，“嘿，金妮，这是哈利给你的玫瑰！”

金妮红着脸躲开了罗恩递过来的玫瑰，“我知道这是谁送的，罗恩你别想骗我！送我不如送赫敏！”

罗恩也红了脸，“你，你在说什么！我怎么可能把那个白鼬的东西送给赫敏……还是玫瑰……”

“那你就给我？”金妮用玫瑰敲了敲罗恩的大脑袋，她似乎听见了罗恩空空如也的脑袋里传来回声。

“你们怎么啦？”赫敏抱着一本大部头走进来，奇怪地看着这群小狮子。

“赫敏！”金妮挥着玫瑰冲赫敏示意，“罗恩送你的花！”

“我不是！我没有！你别动！”罗恩一个箭步上前夺过赫敏手里的花，“这是哈利的。”

赫敏眯了眯眼睛，“你给哈利送玫瑰？”梅林的吊带丝袜！我喜欢的是一个gay？？！！

“不是，我是说，这个是，的确是哈利的，但是不是我给哈利的......兔子不吃窝边草，我就算要送玫瑰，也不会给哈利……就是给你也比给哈利好啊……”

赫敏在罗恩一番没什么逻辑的辩解中早就丧失了耐心，她举起手里的那本《千种实用魔咒》在罗恩胸膛上敲了一下，气鼓鼓地走到自己的位置上，闷头吃起了早饭。

哈利看着垂头丧气的罗恩叹了口气，走到他身边拍了拍他的肩膀以示安慰：“哥们，你总会追到赫敏的。”

哈利拉着罗恩坐回自己的位置上，感到斯莱特林长桌上有人一直在看自己，抬头回了那个金发小男巫一个白眼。

 

上完一天的课，哈利疲倦地走回格兰芬多塔楼，在胖夫人画像前站住：“三天了，你到底想干什么，马尔福？”

哈利影子的旁边出现了另外一个高挑一些的影子：“呃，送你回寝室？”

哈利抽出魔杖，转身，抵住德拉科的下巴：“你有这么好心？说，你这几天一直跟踪我，骚扰我的目的到底是什么？”

“跟踪？！骚扰？！梅林作证！我从来没有这么干过！你不能冤枉我！哈利！”

“波特，我们没有那么熟。”哈利甩了甩魔杖，逼着德拉科后退几步远离自己，“那你这三天每天早上都在门口等我是怎么回事？每天跟着我回格兰芬多塔楼又是怎么回事？”

“就像我写在卡片上的一样，哈，波特，”德拉科理了理自己的袍子，冲着哈利微笑，“美好的一天从遇见你开始，以你的背影结束。”

“你真令我恶心，马尔福。”哈利忍住自己想要呕吐的冲动，“那你每天早上的玫瑰花和上课时不停飞过来的纸鹤呢？”

“那是我对你表达爱意的方式，哈利……”

“波特。”

“好吧，波特。我很遗憾你没有打开纸鹤，里面满满的可都是我的爱。”德拉科心痛地捂住了胸口----哈利一个火焰熊熊烧掉所有纸鹤的场面令他记忆犹新，每次想起这个场面都令德拉科心痛不已。

哈利皱了皱眉头，眼前这个矫揉造作的德拉科让他有点无法适应。“马尔福，如果你的玩笑是用你现在这幅样子来恶心我的话，那你成功了，所以，以后别来烦我了。”哈利收回魔杖，转身回到休息室：我就知道不应该问马尔福他为什么要这么做！有这个时间和他交流不如去图书馆找资料写魔药论文！是的，斯内普的魔药论文要比现在的马尔福可爱一百倍！

“哦，哈利，你回来了？”赫敏抱着书从休息室里出来，看了哈利身后的德拉科一眼。

“嗯，今天有些累，我想早点休息了。晚安，赫敏。”

“呃，晚安，哈利。”

和赫敏道了晚安之后，哈利和休息室大厅里的同学们打了声招呼，便回寝室休息去了。

 

赫敏走到德拉科身前站定：“要聊聊吗，马尔福？”

德拉科冷哼一声，不屑地看着赫敏：“我和你没什么好说的，格兰杰。”

“你最好对我态度好一点，马尔福，”赫敏冲着德拉科假笑了一下，“我可以直接影响到哈利答不答应你的追求。”

德拉科脸红了一下：“抱歉，我没听懂你在说什么。”

“每天早上的玫瑰花，上课时候不间断的纸鹤，还有每天早上在门口等哈利出门，晚上又跟着他回格兰芬多塔楼。”赫敏握着魔杖的手敲了敲怀里的书本，“我可不是哈利，马尔福。你的追求太明显了，只有哈利和罗恩才会以为这是你的新把戏。”

“那你要怎么样？告诉哈利我在追求他，然后让他狠狠地拒绝我？”

“我不打算告诉哈利，这种事情，当然是要你自己开口，我只是要确认你对哈利是不是真心而已。”说着，赫敏从口袋里掏出一个小瓶子，“吐真剂，敢吗，马尔福？”

“有什么不敢的？”德拉科夺过赫敏手里的小瓶子，一口喝光，“问吧。”

“你是真心喜欢哈利？”

“当然。”

“你真的喜欢哈利，没有任何其他的小心思？不是想要借这个理由来伤害哈利？”

“当然，我为什么要伤害他？”

“那你之前的那些行为……”

“为了引起哈利的注意啊！”

“你还真是……那你有考虑过哈利会因为这些事讨厌你吗？”

“……没有。”

两人陷入沉默。

“算了，你加油吧。”赫敏摇摇头，对于德拉科能够追到哈利不抱任何希望，“对了，我可没有本事搞到吐真剂，那个瓶子里装的就是一点果汁。”

德拉科咂咂嘴：我就说嘛，吐真剂怎么可能会是南瓜汁口味的。

 

哈利回到寝室，一天满满的课程和德拉科莫名其妙的行为压得他喘不过气来，他一头倒在床上，拽过枕头垫在脑袋下。

咦，这个是……

哈利伸手拿过原本压在枕头下面的本子，这看起来像是一本日记本。但是，这不是我的啊。

哈利看了看寝室里没有人，坐起身，压不住好奇心，还是打开了日记本。

“你好，十四岁的我，我是六岁的你。”哈利看着本子上稚嫩的笔迹----这的确挺像是一个六岁的小孩会写出来的字。

“我不知道为什么我突然就出现在了这个叫霍格沃茨的城堡里，穿着大大的泳裤，披着一条厚厚的毛毯。所有人都告诉我我其实是一个超级厉害的小男巫！而且，在这里，我不用打扫房间，也不用做饭，我还可以不住在碗橱里！我的卧室超级好看！不对，是你的卧室超级好看！赫敏姐姐，金妮姐姐和其他的姐姐们都对我很好！罗恩和纳威还陪着我玩了一种叫做高布石的游戏。在这里的三天过得很有意思呢。”哈利看着自己六岁时候幼稚的日记笑了起来，原来之前的三天他是变成了自己六岁的样子吗？那赫敏为什么要骗他说他在医疗翼躺了三天呢？

答案在下一页。

“还有还有，十四岁的我，我要告诉你哦，我这三天是和德拉科住在一起的，因为那个有着长长的白胡子，还养了一只超级漂亮的大鸟的老爷爷告诉我，我要是想要变成十四岁的样子，就要和德拉科一起住三天。那只大鸟真好看，那是我见过最好看的鸟了，我本来想揪一根羽毛的，但是好像被老爷爷发现了。对了对了，赫敏姐姐听到我要和德拉科住三天的时候显得很不高兴，她和罗恩还告诉我要是德拉科欺负我，我就跑回，嗯，我不会拼，就是我原来的学院，有大狮子的那个，罗恩会带着人来为我报仇的。我不明白这是为什么，德拉科明明人很好呀！”哈利看到最后一句的愣住了，德拉科，人很好？不可能，那个马尔福最讨厌的不就是自己了吗？怎么可能还会对一个六岁的自己友好呢？哈利继续往后翻着，看到小哈利写着他和德拉科一起做过的事情：带着他去厨房大吃了一顿；他在魔药课上炸了坩埚，害得德拉科进了医疗翼，德拉科不仅没有计较，还骑着扫帚带着他在黒湖上飞了一圈，在天文塔上野餐；给他变了纸鹤来代替小鸭子陪他洗澡；陪他在霍格莫德大肆采购糖果……

不可能。哈利合上日记本，向后倒在床上，马尔福怎么会做这种事呢？

 

哈利睡得迷迷糊糊的，做了个梦，梦里全是马尔福：马尔福跟在他身后，手里捧着玫瑰花和小蛋糕；马尔福上课的时候不停地向他飞去纸鹤，引得麦格教授扣了不少分；马尔福在魔药课上帮助他熬出了一锅成功的魔药，斯内普教授一眼看穿，却没有扣斯莱特林的分数----他会扣就奇怪了，不是吗？----扣了格兰芬多五十分，并罚哈利擦了一个星期的奖杯，理由是胁迫马尔福帮他作弊。

哈利惊醒，才发现自己好好地躺在床上。他翻过身，看了眼窗外渐渐明亮起来的天色，躺回床上，再也睡不着了，在床上翻来覆去，继续思考马尔福最近的奇怪举动。满脑子都是马尔福的他回忆起昨晚在日记本里看到的一些细节，再结合起马尔福这几天的奇怪举动，他有一个大胆的推测----马尔福，可能在追他！

这很有道理！哈利仔细想了想，越来越觉得自己的猜测是正确的。他记起之前看到的内容：在天文塔上的时候，六岁的自己曾经问过马尔福喜欢的人是谁，马尔福当时的回答是“哈利”。六岁的自己以为马尔福这是在叫他，但是结合自己先前问的问题，马尔福的这句话完整的意思应该是“哈利，我喜欢的人是哈利”。

哈利看了看床头柜上的手表，快六点了。反正睡不着了，哈利索性穿好衣服，准备出去逛逛，在斯莱特林门口蹲蹲马尔福----他想要问问清楚。

 

“可以吗？这个造型可以吗？”德拉科有些紧张地问着身后的布雷斯和潘西----好不容易收买了他们一大早起来为自己凹个造型，他可一定要万无一失，帅到哈利！

“真的没有问题，德拉科，你别紧张。”布雷斯正了正德拉科的领带，“你现在看上去棒极了！波特一定会被你的帅气击中的！”潘西背对着德拉科翻了个白眼：这只是平时一样的校服罢了，布雷斯你这样骗德拉科真的好吗？

“马尔福？帕金森？扎比尼？你们这么早在格兰芬多塔楼干吗？”哈利刚出门口，就看见了三件显眼的斯莱特林校服。

“哦，早上好！哈利！”德拉科握着手里的玫瑰紧张地走上前，跟哈利打了一声招呼。“你今天起得真早！我是说，比平时早得多，不是说你平时赖床不起来！”德拉科被自己的长袍绊了一下，踉踉跄跄地跳到哈利的身边，“你，你怎么起的这么早？昨晚没睡好吗？出什么事了吗？做噩梦了？梦到黑魔王了？”

哈利叹了口气，他觉得自己的猜测不会出错了----看马尔福现在这幅样子，就算哈利是一个情商为负数的巫师（难道不是吗？），结合昨天日记的内容，他也看得出来马尔福的心思----看来马尔福的确喜欢他。很快，哈利就为自己平淡地接受了这个结论而感到心惊肉跳：我不应该先和他打一架吗？怎么这么快就接受了这个设定？

“劳驾，帕金森，扎比尼，我想和他，”哈利指了指低头整理袍子的德拉科，“这个傻子，谈一谈，你们方便先回去吗？”

“当然，当然！求之不得，我还困着呢。”

 

“过来，马尔福。”哈利走到塔楼的角落里，施了静音咒，确保他们的谈话不会被早起的小狮子们听见。

“来了来了，”德拉科捧着玫瑰，手里还拿着一盒小饼干，“你要先吃一点吗？你今天起这么早是不是因为饿了？我看你昨天晚饭都没怎么吃，是没有胃口吗？不行的啊，你得多吃  
一点，哈利，你看，”德拉科比了比哈利的身高，他只到自己鼻子，“你没有我高。还有，你得多睡觉啊，你看你的黑眼圈，你昨晚不会又偷偷溜出去了吧？”

“没有，马尔福，我昨晚在想你。”哈利抱起双臂，低着头，想着怎么开口比较好----因为一心想着如何开口，我们的波特救世主完全没有意识到他刚刚对他的追求者说了什么。

德拉科听见哈利的话，手里的玫瑰掉到了地上：“真的吗？”双手握住哈利的双臂，微微用力让哈利回神。

“嗯？”哈利抬起头，看着德拉科欣喜的双眸，意识到自己都说了什么，“我是说，我在想关于你的事情，不是你，马尔福。”

“哦。”德拉科尴尬地松开哈利的手。

“我有事情要问你，马尔福，关于第二个项目之后的那三天，到底发生了什么事？不要拿我在医疗翼躺了三天来骗我，我知道那三天我是和你一起过的！”

德拉科张了张嘴，他不知道告诉哈利一切是不是正确的事情。

“算了，你也说不出什么来，这样，我问你问题，你回答是或者不是，怎么样？”哈利冲着德拉科挥了挥手。

“我那三天是和你一起过的？”

“是啊。”

“我那时候只有六岁？”

“是啊。”

“你带我去天文塔上野餐，我们还聊了你喜欢的人？”

“……是，是啊。”

“我问你你喜欢的人是谁的时候，你叫了我的名字？”

“……”

“你是不是喜欢我，马尔福？所以你那三天里对我很好，好到格兰芬多都怀疑。现在你又每天送我玫瑰纸鹤甜点，早上在休息室等我出来，晚上又看着我进去，你确定你这不是喜欢我，在追求我吗？”

德拉科的脸随着哈利一句又一句的大实话而慢慢变红，他支支吾吾许久，才下了决心表白。

“我喜欢你，哈利。你说的都没错，每天的玫瑰甜点和纸鹤还有之前三天，都是因为我喜欢你。我以为我做得够明显了，可是没想到你之前还是误会了。我没有开玩笑，哈利，我做的这一切都是因为我是真的喜欢你，不是想要骚扰你，也不是新的玩笑。我现在意识清醒，没有迷情剂，也没有中夺魂咒，我知道我喜欢你，因为我喜欢你很久了，从，从开学的时候开始就是。只不过，因为某些原因，我们没能做成朋友。哼。”德拉科变扭地转开脸，避开哈利的目光。

“某些人？你是指罗恩吗？可那是你的原因，马尔福。还有，那你这四年一直在找我麻烦是为什么？这是你独特的追求别人的方法吗？”

“算，算是吧，毕竟，我想吸引一下你的注意力。除了这个，好像没有其他方法了……”

“那你现在为什么又开始转变？怎么不用恶作剧吸引我的注意力？”

“因为你啊，哈利。你，我是说，六岁的你，和我说过，如果你有喜欢的人，你一定会大胆地告诉对方你的心意，就算是被拒绝也没关系。而且，哈利，”德拉科双手搭在哈利的肩膀上，“勇敢不是格兰芬多的特权，斯莱特林也可以因为爱而勇敢。”

“你说得对，那你能把手从我肩膀上拿下去了吗？”

“哦，好，抱歉。”德拉科悻悻地垂下手。“那你，可以做我男朋友吗？”

“呃，不行，马尔福。”哈利后退了一步，拉开了距离，“虽然，我现在知道了你其实并非是我从前以为的人，我是说，你，还是很温柔的，对我，也很有耐心，跟我之前想的完全不一样，当然，这主要的原因还在你身上----你要是不对罗恩赫敏说那些刻薄话来引起我的注意，我也不会对你有这么大的偏见----虽然现在我对你的偏见有一定消除，但是，我们做了四年的死对头，然后我们经过几天的相处就突然放下一切恩怨在一起，这，这怎么想都不太现实吧？”哈利脑子里处理感情问题的脑回路突然接通，真是感谢梅林！“也许，马尔福，有一天我们可以成为朋友，但是，情侣……”

“那，那我们先从朋友做起？就像你和红，韦斯莱那样，我们可以一起上课，一起写作业，一起打魁地奇。至少，先让我们改变我们之前的关系？你看，你也说了我不是你之前以为的人，所以，我觉得我们应该重新认识一下对方，有一个新的开始，你觉得呢？”

“如果我答应你，你能不能不要每天早上送玫瑰和甜点，还蹲在门口等我？晚上！晚上也不要送我回来！”

德拉科犹豫了一会，还是决定答应哈利----管他呢，先融入哈利的生活嘛。

“好的，一言为定！”

 

 

“再来点面包吗？给你涂点果酱？还是你要巧克力酱？”德拉科坐在只有寥寥几人的格兰芬多长桌上，手里拿着一只牛角包，另外一只手在蓝莓果酱，草莓酱和巧克力酱之间徘徊，等着坐在对面的哈利一声令下。

“我吃的差不多了，马尔福，你吃吧。”哈利挥了挥手，对着这个关心他的马尔福还真没法适应。

“德拉科，哈利。你应该叫我德拉科，我们已经是朋友了，你难道会叫韦斯莱他们的姓氏吗？”说道韦斯莱的时候，哈利发现德拉科明显地停顿了一下。

“好吧，德拉科。”哈利叹了一口气，“你怎么还不回到斯莱特林的长桌？”

“等你吃完这只牛角包我就回去。这个怎么样？似乎是，枫糖浆？”德拉科舀起一勺蜂蜜，询问了哈利的意见。

哈利无奈地点了点头，他感觉自己少了一个死对头，但是多了操碎了心的保姆。说真的！赫敏罗恩也没管过这么多！接过德拉科递来的牛角包，哈利缓慢地启动着他的咀嚼肌，一点点地咬着。

德拉科拿出纸巾擦了擦手：“你应该多吃一点，你实在是太瘦了。”

“早上好，哈利，马尔福。”哈利身旁的空位被占据，棕发女巫把她手里的那本《千种实用魔咒》往本就不宽敞的桌上推了推，挤得布丁塔顶端的布丁差点来一个自由落体运动。

“早上好，格兰杰，韦斯莱。”德拉科的脸抽了抽：格兰杰就算了，但是韦斯莱，他实在不想和韦斯莱问好。

罗恩看着出现在格兰芬多餐桌上的那抹显眼的银绿色，揉了揉眼睛，确定自己没有看错----这是真的！罗恩·韦斯莱！德拉科·马尔福就在格兰芬多餐桌上呢！

“梅林的胡子！赫敏，哈利！死白鼬在咱们餐桌上！”罗恩咋咋呼呼地指着德拉科大声喊着。

“韦斯莱！”

“罗恩！”

“兄弟！”

赫敏扯着罗恩的袖子拉着他远离了德拉科，哈利按住德拉科拔出的魔杖防止他对罗恩用什么恶咒。

“这次可不是我先开口的，哈利！”德拉科收回魔杖，瞪了罗恩一眼。

“我知道，我知道，德拉科。”

“你叫他德拉科！哈利！你怎么了！”罗恩慌忙地拉住哈利：哈利是被下咒了吗？

赫敏捂了捂脸，拉开罗恩：“哈利没事，罗恩。我们回头等哈利解释给我们听。你现在欠马尔福一句早上好，罗恩。”

“我不稀罕，格兰杰。”德拉科跨出座位，冷冷地丢下一句话，向着斯莱特林餐桌走去。

 

“年轻人就是有活力，不是吗，西弗勒斯？”邓布利多握着高脚杯冲着哈利三人的方向，冲着哈利眨了眨眼睛。

“只要他们不把活力放到惹是生非上就行。”西弗勒斯抬头看了三人一眼，“不过，我对此并不抱希望。”

 

 

“看来，名气不代表一切，是不是？霍格沃茨年龄最小的勇士，波特先生？”西弗勒斯挥了挥魔杖，清空了哈利坩埚里的药剂，“看来波特先生今天要交不出作业了？那可怎么办呢？论文多一卷羊皮纸能不能帮助你长点记性，记住魔药熬制的正确顺序，波特先生？”

哈利双手紧握，提醒自己不能给斯内普更多的机会给格兰芬多扣分----这节课上，纳威和西莫已经让格兰芬多扣了三十分了。

“呃，实际上，教授，这是我的问题。”和哈利同桌的德拉科停下手里搅拌的药剂，“哈利之前的药剂很完美，是我趁他不注意扔了点鼻涕虫进去。”反正教授不会扣斯莱特林的分数，撒个谎也没事。

西弗勒斯看了德拉科一眼，眯着眼睛透过雾气看了看德拉科坩埚里完成的药剂和他略带心虚的眼神。“你的药剂不错，德拉科，斯莱特林加二十分，十分因为你的药剂，十分因为你的诚实。好了，别像个巨怪一样傻站着了，波特先生，去讲台上拿瓶子帮马尔福先生舀出药剂装瓶。”

“呃，教授，那波特的作业和论文……”

“多写半卷羊皮纸，药剂分数只能算马尔福先生的一半。”西弗勒斯向德拉科和哈利身后的罗恩赫敏走去。

一半的分数，那就差不多是个A了，而且论文也不用多一卷羊皮纸。德拉科冲着哈利邀功似的笑了笑。

哈利脸红了红，小声地冲着德拉科说了一声谢谢，忽略了身旁格兰芬多们探究的目光。

“不用，我们是朋友啊。”德拉科凑近哈利并且拍了拍他的手。

和马尔福做朋友也不是一件坏事啊。哈利走向讲台拿药瓶的时候这么想着，他人的确不错，居然帮我撒谎骗了斯内普教授。看来，不惹事的马尔福还不错嘛。

 

几天后。

“嘿，哈利，”去上变形课的路上，哈利三人遇见了德拉科和他的跟班们。德拉科手里拎着一个包装精美的小盒子，红色的小礼盒用金色的缎带装饰着。

“有事吗，德拉科？”哈利三人停下脚步，看着迎面而来的斯莱特林们。

“这个给你，”德拉科递过手里的盒子，“我爸爸从意大利带回来的糖果，给你一盒尝尝看，你要是喜欢我让猫头鹰把我剩下的糖果全带过来。”

哈利接过德拉科手里的盒子，打开之后，里面是一颗颗包装精美的糖果，有常见的水果口味也有一些不常见的味道，比如哈利手里这颗意大利面口味的。

“谢谢你，德拉科。这盒糖果，嗯，很奇特。”哈利笑了笑，他想不出还有什么其他的词语能形容意大利面口味的糖果。

“没事，你喜欢就好。走吧，该去上变形课了。”德拉科的手搭上哈利的肩膀，带着哈利向变形课教室走去。

罗恩看着就这么跟着德拉科走了的哈利，想要从恶棍马尔福手里解救下他可怜的兄弟却被高尔和克拉布阻挡住了脚步。“走啦，罗恩，我可不想做最后一排。”赫敏自然地拉过罗恩的手臂。

“你当然不想，你什么时候坐过最后一排。”罗恩跟在赫敏身后小声地嘀嘀咕咕。

 

哈利正看着讲台上的麦格教授演示着今天的内容，后脑勺似乎被什么东西啄了几下，他偏过头，看到一只熟悉的纸鹤摇摇晃晃地落在自己的课桌上，斜后方的德拉科冲着他笑着，示意他打开。

哈利趁着麦格教授转身的时候偷偷打开了纸鹤，抚平羊皮纸的折痕，上面画着一幅画----德拉科的画技真的没有进步，哈利看着手里那副和去年那副儿童简笔画一样的德拉科新作想着----画上的哈利挥动着羽毛笔奋笔疾书，摘抄着麦格教授讲授的要点，有时候记不过来了还伸长脖子瞄着左手边赫敏的笔记本。左下角写着大写的“D·M”，还附着一句话“我身边的位置一直为你保留”。

哈利看着这句有些暧昧的话皱了皱眉头：不是说好做朋友的吗？

德拉科接住哈利飞回来的纸鹤，哈利的回答提醒着他们只是朋友。看来哈利的情商也没有到无可救药的地步嘛。

“你是不是误会什么了，哈利？我说的是我身旁的空位。你要是和我坐在一起的话，我可以帮你抄笔记。”

“那你的笔记怎么办？”

“well，我不需要笔记也能拿到O。而且，只要我愿意，一定有很多人愿意借我笔记的。”

哈利正要回复德拉科一句“我对你的追求者们不感兴趣”的时候，被麦格教授点名了。

“波特先生，请你重复一下我刚才所说的内容。格兰杰小姐请不要提醒。”

哈利模模糊糊记得麦格教授刚刚似乎给一个斯莱特林学生扣分了。

“呃，斯莱特林扣十分？”哈利说完后，全班开始放声大笑，就连麦格教授都忍不住微笑了一下。

“容我纠正一下，是五分，波特先生。但是我让你重复的是我的上课内容，而不是扣分事项。”麦格教授敲了敲桌子示意全班安静，“请多关注一下我的课程好吗，波特先生？而不是把注意力都放在斯莱特林身上？尽管有些人的确很有魅力？”麦格教授盯着哈利手里攥着的纸鹤，别有深意地微笑了一下。

“抱，抱歉，麦格教授。”

 

下课之后，德拉科把收拾好的书包交给高尔和克拉布，让他们先去外面等着。罗恩也在赫敏的拉扯下迷茫地走出了教室。德拉科在哈利身旁站着，看着他把一卷卷的羊皮纸和羽毛笔还有书本一样一样地塞进书包里。

“有事？”哈利理了理书包，看了一眼德拉科，没有注意到他的星图从书包里滑落。

德拉科蹲下身子捡起星图看了一眼。“我是来道歉的，上课的时候……”

“没事，反正麦格教授也没有扣分。那是我的吗？”

“是的，你的星图。不过，哈利，你好像没几个是对的，我看看，嗯只对了一个，天狼星。”德拉科不开心地撇了撇嘴：他的天龙座被标注错了。

“啊，因为我只认识天狼星，那是西里斯教我的，是他的名字。剩下的，你知道我天文课成绩一向很差。”哈利从德拉科手里拿回星图，“我总是分不清这些星座，老实说，知道它们叫什么名字在天空中哪个位置很重要吗？”

“当然重要！当你想我，不是，西里斯的时候就可以从夜空中找到啊！”

哈利可没有这么浪漫，他无法理解德拉科的思想。

“可是，我为什么不去见西里斯真人而要看星星呢？要知道，能见到真人的方法可是很多的，为什么要选择看夜空这种没什么实际意义的选项呢？”

德拉科一时语塞：果然不能期望哈利能懂他的浪漫。

“那你也不能就这样放弃你的天文课成绩吧？你别忘了天文课是要参加O.W.Ls测试的，难道你想在五年级拿着一个T或者P回家给西里斯看吗？”

“我想，西里斯不会在意这些事情的，只要我的DADA是O，并且魔药成绩不好就行了，这些事情我有把握能做到，尤其是魔药课。”哈利一脸真诚地看着德拉科：真的，西里斯对他要求不高，学好DADA，学砸魔药课就好了。平常西里斯教给哈利最多的就是怎么样整蛊别人，怎么样使用各种奇奇怪怪的道具----他加入了韦斯莱双子的计划，并且提供了资金----来逃课或者恶作剧，以及最重要的----怎么打架。

“今晚来天文塔，我给你补补课，你的成绩，真的，太惨不忍睹了。”

“嘿，真的不用麻烦你了，德拉科，我……”

“你觉得五年级的时候格兰杰不会逼你学习天文学吗，哈利？你是想要在格兰杰的高压之下突击学习，学不好就要被骂还是从现在开始就学好天文课呢？”

“七点，我们天文塔见，德拉科。”

 

 

德拉科比哈利早一些地来到了天文塔，找了一处干净的地方垫上毯子，靠着墙壁看着夜空，等着哈利到来。

哈利在快七点的时候出现在了天文塔，看到了靠在墙上的德拉科。

“嘿，德拉科，你怎么到的这么早？不是说好七点的吗？”

“我也没有到得很早，只比你早几分钟。过来看看，我刚调好的望远镜，你看看，这个是什么？”

哈利走了过去，凑近看了看，有点眼熟。“是土星吗？”

“看来你也不是无可救药，哈利。”德拉科调整了一下望远镜，“这个呢？”

“木星？”

德拉科带着哈利观测了一遍常见的行星之后，夜色渐渐深了，夜空的星星更加明亮。他拉着哈利坐在毯子上，开始学习星座。

德拉科指着夜空中的一颗星星，告诉哈利星星的名字，所属星座，并且让哈利在星象图上找出来巩固记忆。

九点的夜晚是寒冷的，更别提是在天文塔上了。哈利打了一个喷嚏，他揉了揉鼻子，裹紧了自己的袍子：这儿真冷，我怎么就没有多带一件衣服呢？

德拉科停下正在讲解的星座，侧过头看了看搓着手的哈利，心里得意地笑了笑。

“抱歉，我应该提前和你说一声的。天文塔晚上很冷，你应该多带一件衣服出来。”德拉科假模假样地皱着眉，为自己的疏忽道歉。他脱下自己厚厚的宽大外袍，盖在自己和哈利的身上。“这袍子还是小了些，不够两个人盖。”德拉科凑近了哈利，拉过他的双手握在手中，传递着自己的温度。

“看到了吗？左边的那个？”德拉科抬了抬下巴，示意哈利抬头看空中的一处，“那是天龙座，哈利，那是我。”

哈利坐在柔软的地上，半靠着德拉科，盖着他的厚实外袍，双手被德拉科握在手中----虽然有些不对劲，但是这实在是太温暖了。哈利半眯起眼睛，打了一个哈欠，听着德拉科讲述着他的天龙座，渐渐地闭上了眼睛。

“哈利？”德拉科轻轻叫了叫靠在自己身上的哈利，见他没有反应，低下头看了看----原来是睡着了。德拉科轻笑一声，松开哈利已经变得温暖的双手，为他穿上自己的外袍，在他额头吻了一下。

“晚安，哈利。”

 

罗恩陪着赫敏从图书馆回来的时候，就看到站在休息室门前的马尔福抱着一坨黑色不明物体正在和胖夫人交涉。

“我是斯莱特林的学生没错，但是我怀里这个是个格兰芬多，他睡着了，没法告诉我口令。我只是想要送他回房间，你就不能开个门吗？”

“不能，我亲爱的孩子，”胖夫人风情万种地摇了摇手里的羽毛扇，“没有口令不能开门，这是规定。”

赫敏拍了拍罗恩的肩膀，让他去德拉科手里接过哈利。

“感谢梅林，我终于遇到格兰芬多了。”德拉科小心翼翼地把哈利放到罗恩怀里，“你动作轻点，哈利睡着了，别吵醒他。”

“这是怎么回事？”赫敏看了看裹着绣着马尔福家徽外袍的朋友和衣着单薄的马尔福小少爷。

“我们，在天文塔学习天文来着，后来，哈利就睡着了。我就把他带回来了，但是，你们的画像不给我开门！真是奇怪，我又不会对你们格兰芬多休息室有什么企图！”

“但是你对一个格兰芬多有企图，马尔福。”赫敏念出口令，打开了大门。

“发自真心的不算企图，格兰杰。”德拉科看着罗恩扛着哈利进了热闹的休息室，这一场面引起了不少人的围观。

赫敏回头看了看正招呼着纳威西莫抬哈利上楼的罗恩，转头看向德拉科：“你回去吧，我明天会让哈利把袍子还给你的。”之后便关上了大门。

德拉科抱了抱双臂，给自己施加了好几个温暖咒，快步走回了斯莱特林休息室。

 

哈利醒来的时候罗恩正靠在床上，盯着床幔，不知道在想什么，可能是赫敏吧。

哈利下床洗漱完换好衣服准备去图书馆写斯内普教授那篇论文，却发现自己的桌上多了一件外袍。领口用银线绣着德拉科的名字，胸口处还有马尔福的家徽。

“你醒了，兄弟，”罗恩从床上坐起来，眼睛直勾勾地看着哈利。

哈利疑惑地看着罗恩，他总觉得罗恩应该是有什么问题要问自己。

“哈利，呃，那个，你介意和我说说马尔福的事情吗？”罗恩不安地搓了搓手：昨晚哈利被马尔福抱回寝室的画面实在是太有冲击力了。

哈利愣了一下，旋即想起来自己忘记告诉罗恩和赫敏他已经知道了那三天的事情----这几天有点忙。

哈利从枕头下拿出日记本，冲着罗恩晃了晃：“走吧，我们去找赫敏。我一起解释给你们听。”

 

哈利和罗恩在赫敏进入图书馆之前拦住了她，他们在草地上找了一处阳光温暖舒适的地方坐下，三人中间摊着哈利的日记本。

哈利向他们解释了自己发现这本日记的过程，告诉他们德拉科其实并不像他们想的那样差劲----这几天德拉科的行动也逐渐证明了这一点。

赫敏因为有和德拉科交流过，因此很快就接受了，可怜的罗恩就不一样，他现在才反应过来德拉科对他态度那么差不仅仅是因为马尔福和韦斯莱看不顺眼，更是因为他无意间的行为破坏了德拉科和哈利的爱情----在德拉科看来----而且，这个和他们做对了四年的斯莱特林一直在用挑衅和恶作剧的行为来吸引他的暗恋对象哈利的注意力。

罗恩捂着脸倒在草地上，他需要一些时间----也许是几天或是几周----来消化这个消息。而且，他因为一个无意的行为被整蛊了四年！此刻他想要一些安慰，比如一大盘鸡腿。

 

时间过得很快，罗恩终于在哈利和他们分享日记的一个月后恢复了，他不再看着哈利唉声叹气，不再看见德拉科的时候恶语相向（很大一部分的原因是德拉科根本不理睬除了哈利之外的人），不再在看见德拉科对哈利以朋友之名行使一些不属于朋友的权利的时候冲上去解救哈利----他甚至觉得哈利开始乐在其中，享受马尔福的追求了。

哈利发现罗恩终于从德拉科·马尔福喜欢哈利·波特这件事情中走了出来，他很开心罗恩能够放下偏见去看待真正的德拉科，德拉科是个不错的朋友。哈利越来越觉得和德拉科的相处不再尴尬，叫他德拉科也越来越顺口，面对德拉科时候的笑容也越来越真诚，现在，他可以和德拉科聊一个下午的魁地奇而不感到厌倦，可以和德拉科在图书馆呆上一天，作业上遇到问题的时候也越来越倾向于找德拉科而不是赫敏----这是因为赫敏总是被罗恩缠着问问题！我才不是害怕赫敏对我吼“这个问题我已经解释过三遍啦，哈利！你之前有听我说话吗？”哈利暗搓搓地想着。

德拉科不会在我打断他写论文的时候对我生气，不会因为我重复问问题而不耐烦；德拉科对我很温柔，很友好，他在斯内普教授的课上帮着我熬了不少成功的魔药，阻止了不少的扣分；德拉科会每餐都监督我多吃一些，会提醒我降温多穿些衣服，升温的时候少穿些衣服……

一心沉浸在如何追求赫敏的罗恩没有发现，哈利提起德拉科的次数越来越多，和德拉科待在一起的时间越来越多，霍格沃茨里已经悄悄流传起了德拉科和哈利恋爱的传闻----不久之后就会成真了，知晓传闻之后的赫敏这么想着。不过，这个传闻是从什么时候开始的呢？

是从一个月前。哈利和赫敏罗恩两人摊牌完日记本之后，也知道了自己昨天在天文塔睡着了，是被德拉科送回来的，外袍还落在寝室里呢。

哈利冲回寝室拿了袍子，向潘西打听到德拉科在图书馆里之后便奔向了图书馆。

这个传闻来自于一段对话。

“德拉科，你的袍子，落在我那里了。”图书馆里正学习的各院学生们竖起了耳朵。

“啊，谢谢你，哈利。”

“没事没事。”哈利揉了揉腰----昨天靠在墙壁上太久腰有点疼

“怎么了？你腰不舒服吗？”各院学生眼睛一亮：腰！不舒服！

“有点儿，昨晚，可能是姿势不对，久了有点疼。”姿势！划重点啦！

“抱歉抱歉，我应该考虑到这一点的，下次不会了。”德拉科拉过哈利揉了揉腰，一脸担忧歉意地望着哈利。

“嗯，下次我们换个地方？天文塔有点冷。”梅林啊！他们，在，天文塔，做了什么导致哈利腰疼，德拉科的袍子落在哈利寝室？？图书馆里的学生们互相用眼神传递着信息，他们有一个共同的猜测----德拉科·马尔福和哈利·波特两人陷入了爱河！一时间，四院都开始流传起了德拉科和哈利相爱相杀的故事，不过哈利根本没有注意到就是了。

 

麦格教授布置的论文好长啊！哈利看着眼前的一堆的书籍发呆。“如何正确使用变形术为生活带来便捷”，两卷羊皮纸。

哈利把头抵在桌子上，他不知道变形术能给生活带来什么便捷，因为他的变形术只能给他的生活带来混乱和麻烦！

算了算了，先睡一会，睡醒再写……哈利摘下眼镜，把头在自己手臂上，在图书馆里睡起了午觉。

唔，太阳好像有点刺眼。坐在窗边的哈利被透过窗户的阳光照耀着，虽然很温暖，但是这么充足的光线打扰了他的休息。睡得迷迷糊糊的哈利感觉有谁坐在了自己身旁的桌子上，为他挡住了阳光。

“如何正确使用变形术为生活带来便捷…….”哈利听见一个温柔的声音低声念着自己论文的题目，接着响起了翻动书页的轻微声音。

 

哈利醒来的时候已经是下午三点了。他揉了揉眼睛，在胳膊上趴了一会，没戴眼镜的他模模糊糊看到自己眼前的桌子上有人坐着。

“醒了，哈利？”德拉科放下手里的书，桌上还摊着一大堆的书本，“我给你找了资料，你看看够不够你的两卷羊皮纸？”德拉科低头拢了拢哈利身上的斯莱特林校袍，“你要是想午睡的话，还是得带一件外套，这样才不会感冒。”

哈利抬头看着德拉科，他只穿着衬衫和背心，外袍被披在了自己身上。“哦，谢谢你，德拉科。”哈利正要脱下德拉科盖在自己身上的袍子却被德拉科阻止了。

“我不冷，你先披着吧。怎么样，这些资料够你用的吗？”

哈利看着眼前摊开的七八本书，每一本上都有关于变形术带给生活的便捷的相关内容。德拉科找这些资料，找了很久了吧。

哈利抬头看着德拉科，看着这个为了给自己找论文资料翻遍书籍，为了自己能好好睡个午觉挡住刺眼阳光，怕自己着凉而脱下外套披在自己身上的人，看着阳光在德拉科身后落下，为他镀上一层温暖的金光，看着他眼神里的温柔和笑意，哈利忽然觉得自己心动了，为了德拉科·马尔福心动了。

我好像，喜欢上他了。

“够了，谢谢你，德拉科。”哈利站起身拥抱了德拉科----他也不知道为什么会这么做，但是他就是想要抱抱他，抱抱德拉科。

“没事，不用，不用谢，哈利。”德拉科没有想到哈利会拥抱他----只不过是找了些资料，挡了太阳外加披了一件衣服啊。

 

图书馆的另一边。

克鲁姆又一次为了赫敏来到图书馆，他坐在赫敏的左前方，看着心爱的姑娘被她身旁的朋友缠着问问题。

“我解释过这个问题了，罗恩！你之前有没有在听我说话！”赫敏在眼前的书堆里翻找着，拉出一本书，哗啦哗啦翻得飞快。“这儿！就是这儿！我连页码都记住了！你应该好好想想你到底是第几次问这个问题了！”

罗恩委屈巴巴地接过书：我不过是想和你多说说话，我又不傻！

“赫敏，下个星期的霍格莫德，一起去吗？”罗恩期期艾艾地问着赫敏。

“去啊，怎么了？”

“不是，我是说，就我们两个。”

“嗯？那哈利呢？”

“他，呃，他和马尔福约好了，他昨晚刚刚跟我说的。真可恶，是不是？”罗恩故意做出一副义愤填膺的模样来让自己的谎言逼真一些----哈利，对不起了，我会给你带一大盒糖果回来的！

“是吗？那好吧。”赫敏故作镇定地翻找着资料：感谢梅林！罗恩终于开窍了！

 

“赫米恩，”罗恩和赫敏抬起头看见了有些紧张的克鲁姆。

“威克多尔，有事吗？”

“下个星期，你可以和我一起去霍格莫德吗？”

“抱歉，我们已经约好了！”罗恩抢在赫敏之前回答了克鲁姆。

“你是……”

“罗恩·韦斯莱，赫敏的男朋友。”

克鲁姆来回地打量着罗恩和赫敏，他不敢相信。

“呃，是的，威克多尔，我和罗恩在一起了，而且我们约好了下个星期一起去霍格莫德。抱歉。”

“没事。”克鲁姆看了看罗恩，似乎还想说什么，但是最后还是没有开口。

 

“你没有必要说你是我的男朋友，罗恩！”

“有必要，赫敏！你没看出来吗？那个克鲁姆喜欢你！”

“所以呢？这和你说你是我男朋友又有什么关系！”

赫敏抱着书走在前面，罗恩跟在赫敏身后慢吞吞地向礼堂走去。

“因为我喜欢你，赫敏。”罗恩的声音落在草地上，除了赫敏和他，没有第三个人听得见。

赫敏停下脚步，转过身，看着身后因为害羞而转过脸的少年。

“可以，做我女朋友吗？我错过了圣诞舞会，不想错过现在了。”罗恩缓缓走到赫敏身旁，看着站在台阶上的赫敏。

赫敏红了脸，红色一直蔓延到耳朵。她跺了跺脚，牵起罗恩的手：“走吧，我们去吃完饭。我的男朋友罗恩·韦斯莱。”

 

 

罗恩和赫敏在一起的消息并没有在第二天的餐桌上炸开来，因为霍格沃茨学生们的小眼睛都在注视着德拉科和哈利，准确地说，是拿着玫瑰准备送给哈利的马尔福和准备收下玫瑰的哈利。

时间回到早一点的时候。

德拉科坐在哈利常坐的位置旁边，看着姗姗来迟的哈利。

“怎么了，今天起得有点晚。”

“没什么，睡过头了。”哈利在德拉科身旁坐下，狼吞虎咽地往嘴里塞着食物----要迟到了，他得赶快吃。

德拉科拆开手里的盒子，里面是一封信和一盒饼干还有一枝玫瑰。

“我爸爸寄来的饼干，你要尝尝吗？”德拉科把信纸塞回信封，从盒子里拿出饼干，“啊，我妈妈说玫瑰园里的玫瑰开了，给我寄了一枝。”德拉科拿起玫瑰递到哈利面前，“早上好，哈利。”

哈利咽下嘴里的肉排，伸手接过德拉科的玫瑰，脸颊微微泛红：“谢谢，德拉科。”

格兰芬多长桌两边的小狮子们都倒吸了一口冷气。

因为格兰芬多的突然安静让其余三张餐桌投以了注视。当剩下的三个学院的小动物们看到哈利手中的玫瑰和哈利身旁脸红得像玫瑰一样鲜艳的德拉科时，他们似乎懂了什么。

德拉科率先打破了礼堂里的沉默。

“我，我吃完了，哈利，我，我先走了，你慢慢吃。”说完一溜烟地跑出了礼堂。

哈利抬头看了看寂静的四张餐桌，把玫瑰花收进自己的口袋里，继续吃着早饭。

有什么好大惊小怪的！哈利喝完高脚杯里的南瓜汁，走出了礼堂。

 

这节课是宾斯教授的魔法史。

德拉科和哈利坐在最后一排，借着桌子的遮挡玩着巫师棋。

“咕----”哈利的肚子叫了一声。德拉科和哈利对视了一眼，两个人都扶着桌子吃吃地笑了起来。

“说正经的，你是不是早饭没吃饱。”德拉科伸手拨了拨哈利额前的碎发----自从哈利接受了他的玫瑰之后，他们之间亲密的动作是越来越多了。

“我和罗恩今天起晚了，赶到礼堂的时候都已经没有多少吃的了。”哈利把下巴放在自己的手背上，歪着头看着德拉科。

“唔，那我们，去一趟厨房，给你拿点吃的？”

“可以去天文塔上野餐吗？今天天气很好。”

“当然可以。”

 

“哈利·波特！先生！多比在这儿！”德拉科带着哈利来到厨房的时候，小精灵们正忙作一团，在角落里的多比放下手中的土豆，跳起来给哈利打了个招呼。

“你好啊，多比。”哈利牵着德拉科的手穿越过小精灵们走向多比。

多比在看到德拉科的时候不由自主地哆嗦了一下：“德拉科少爷好。”

“嗯，”德拉科嗯了一声，看了看周围的小精灵们，“多比，你去给哈利做点吃的，他早饭没有吃饱。”

“好的，好的！能为哈利·波特和小少爷服务是多比的荣幸！”

 

德拉科和哈利捧着一大盘的肉排和有脸盆那么大的馅饼还有其他的点心蛋糕摇摇晃晃地走向天文塔。

德拉科掏出了之前用过的野餐布，把食物放在餐布上，拉着哈利坐了下来。

哈利切下一大块的肉排，用叉子叉着塞到自己的嘴里。

“好吃。”哈利又切下一块送到德拉科嘴边，“你尝尝。”

“这就是普通的肉排，哈利，是你每天都能吃到的。”德拉科嘴上嫌弃着，但还是听话地张嘴接过了哈利喂给他的肉。

“有什么想法吗？第三个项目？那应该要用到很多新的魔咒吧。”德拉科拿起一块姜糖饼干喂到哈利嘴边。

“是，要学习很多魔咒，赫敏帮我找了一些。我打算这个周末再去一趟图书馆，你要一起吗？”

“当然，我们现在做什么不是一起？”

哈利嗯了一声，抿了抿手中杯子里的果汁，在唇边留下一圈淡黄色的痕迹。

德拉科侧过头看着哈利，看到他嘴边的果汁时忍不住笑出了声，“这里，哈利。”他指了指自己的嘴唇。见哈利只是呆呆地看着他，德拉科前倾身子，伸出手想要帮哈利擦去嘴角的果汁。

哈利看着德拉科的双唇发呆：德拉科指他自己的双唇是什么意思？嗯？他为什么笑？为什么突然离我这么近？

哈利在德拉科指尖碰上自己嘴唇旁边的果汁的时候反应了过来：我嘴角有果汁！慌忙低头躲开德拉科，哈利在袖子上蹭了蹭。“没了吧，德拉科？”哈利避开了德拉科的眼睛，微微低着头掩饰自己因为德拉科的触碰和出糗而红起来的脸。

“没有了。”德拉科收回手，放在自己的嘴唇上，抿掉手指上的果汁。哈利用眼角瞥见了这一幕，瞬间把头埋得更低了。

“格兰杰都帮你准备了什么魔咒？如果仅仅只是飞来咒这样的咒语可不能确保你的安全，哈利。”德拉科见到害羞的哈利心情愉悦了几分，重新把话题拉回了最后一个项目上。

“盔甲护身，和，嗯，障碍咒，其他的我记不太清了。飞来咒也是很有用的，德拉科！我就是靠它过的第一个项目。”

“我知道，我知道，但是你需要一些更有攻击力的咒语和保护魔咒。”德拉科皱着眉思考着自己所知道的咒语。

“我其实想过用飞来咒直接拿到奖杯，但是赫敏说这是不可能的。”哈利耸了耸肩，“奖杯肯定是被固定住的，而且，凭我的力量也不可能直接让奖杯飞过来。”

“也许你能再施展一遍飞来咒召唤你的火弩箭直接飞到终点？”

“那我还不如施展飞来咒把你拉到迷宫里呢！你知道的咒语肯定比我多，不是吗？”哈利掏出了魔杖跃跃欲试，“德拉科·马尔福飞来！”

德拉科配合地扑到哈利身上，把哈利撞倒在地上。“看来你成功了？你的一句话就能召唤出德拉科·马尔福。”

“别逗我玩了，德拉科！”哈利笑着捶了捶德拉科的肩膀，“我又不是小孩子！”

“我没有开玩笑，哈利。我可以来到你的身边，只要你的一句话。”德拉科一只手抱着哈利，另外一只手撑在地上。他凑近哈利耳边，“我是认真的。”

哈利看着撑在自己上方的德拉科，德拉科的浅灰色眼神里流露出来的坚定和严肃都在告诉哈利他的真心，哈利当然不会怀疑德拉科所说的话。

“我知道，德拉科，我都知道的。”哈利躺在天文塔的地上，伸出手揪住德拉科的外套----他的手一时间无处安放。

德拉科慢慢地凑近哈利，他温暖的气息落在哈利的脸颊上，撑在地上的手收回，按住哈利的肩膀，从肩膀游走到哈利的下颚。他捧着哈利的脸颊，嘴唇逼近哈利：“May I？”

哈利慌乱紧张地眨了眨眼：他不排斥德拉科这样亲密的举动，他喜欢德拉科掌中的温度，喜欢德拉科身上淡淡的松香味，喜欢德拉科低声说话时候言辞之间都快要溢出来的温柔。他对于接下来要发生的事情有着隐隐的期待。

“May……maybe？”

德拉科轻笑一声，俯身。

 

“哈利？马尔福？你们在楼上吗？”赫敏的声音不适宜地响起。

哈利急忙推开德拉科，从地上爬起来。“在，在的，赫敏。有事吗？”

德拉科捂住自己的眼睛坐在地上，气得想骂人：我快亲到哈利了！。听到赫敏的上楼的脚步声后，一脸不耐烦地看着赫敏和跟在她身后的罗恩。

赫敏看着脸红的哈利和一脸不耐烦的德拉科，意识到自己可能破坏了他们的气氛，尴尬地咬了咬嘴唇：“呃，我和罗恩这个星期要去一趟霍格莫德，罗恩说你和马尔福约好了。我就是来问问你们是要呆在学校还是也出去，呆在学校的话要不要我们帮你带些什么？黄油啤酒什么的？”

哈利诧异地看了一眼罗恩：罗恩怎么知道我周末约了德拉科去图书馆？

“不用了，要什么我会让潘西他们带的，就不麻烦你们了。”德拉科对于眼前这两个大灯泡没甚好感，他现在只想他们快点消失。

“哦，那好吧。那，我们先走了。”

 

周末。

哈利和德拉科穿梭在一排排的书架里找着和魔咒相关的书籍，手里的羊皮纸上记了不少可能用得上的咒语。

搜寻了一下午，德拉科手里的羊皮纸已经写了三卷了，上面密密麻麻写满了哈利听过的和没有听过的咒语。

“差不多了吧，德拉科。这三卷羊皮纸上的咒语够我练习好久的了。”哈利拿过德拉科手里的羊皮纸，“我上次的飞来咒练习了很久才掌握的。”

“那是格兰杰他们效率太低，我敢打赌你们练习的时候一定因为闲聊什么浪费了不少时间，换成是我陪你练习的话，你的效率一定会大大提升的。”德拉科合上手中的书，放回书架，继续找着下一本。

哈利看着窗外逐渐阴沉的天气，内心腹诽：你陪我练习指不定聊天的时间更多！

 

在德拉科写完第四卷羊皮纸咒语的时候，他终于同意今天的任务结束了，他们可以先去礼堂吃晚饭。

哈利早就等不及了，他拉着德拉科飞奔在图书馆里，引来了平斯夫人的呵斥。他正准备一鼓作气冲回礼堂去享用他美味的晚饭的时候，却在图书馆大门口刹住了车：下雨了，他和德拉科谁都没有带伞。

 

“等一会吧，等雨停了我们再回去？”德拉科牵住哈利的手把他往后拉了拉，接着站在他身前，挡住了斜着飘落的雨丝。

“不用了吧，”哈利踮起脚，越过德拉科的肩膀看了看雨势，“这雨不是很大，也许我们可以直接跑回礼堂？”

德拉科正想要拒绝----这会感冒的，哈利----却被一件外套兜头罩住。

“走吧，德拉科，我们跑回去。”哈利脱下自己的外套罩住自己和德拉科，牵过德拉科的手带着他在雨中跑回礼堂。

 

下雨时的坑坑洼洼的草地上布满了水坑，一个不小心就会踩进陷阱里，溅得自己一身泥水或者直接摔个狗啃泥。德拉科挣开哈利的手，搂住他的腰避开一个又一个的水坑----哈利找球手的灵活天赋显然并没有体现在躲避水坑上！你看看他身上手上沾了多少泥巴！

哈利站在礼堂门前，像一只刚洗完的澡的大型犬一样甩着自己的头发，把所有的水珠都甩在了没来得及躲避的德拉科身上。

“哈利！你把水甩到我身上了！”德拉科慌忙举起哈利的外套阻挡一部分的攻击。

“真是抱歉，德拉科！”德拉科听见哈利毫无歉意甚至带着笑意的回答，正想要回击却被哈利用沾着泥巴和雨水的手捧住了脸。

“哈利·波特！”德拉科扔下外套冲到雨中追逐着给了他一脸泥水就跑路的哈利，两个十四岁的少年在雨中变成了两个四岁大的小孩，互相扔着泥巴开始了雨天泥巴大战。

刚从霍格莫德回来的学生们看着在礼堂前的草地上扭成一团滚在一起的德拉科和哈利百思不得其解：他们这是打架还是秀恩爱？

“哈利！马尔福！”赫敏举着手中的黄油啤酒看着在雨天里纠缠在一起的两个人，“快上来！费尔奇过来了！”

哈利和德拉科听见这话赶紧从地上爬起来冲向礼堂门前，由着赫敏潘西布雷斯往他们两个人身上扔着清洁咒。

“这是怎么回事！我刚打扫干净！”费尔奇一瘸一拐地走过来，身后跟着他的洛丽丝夫人。

“呃，我想，大概是皮皮鬼干的。”哈利拉着德拉科远离了那块被泥水弄脏的地面。经历过大量清洁咒和烘干咒的洗礼，德拉科和哈利早已看不出之前那副沾满泥水的狼狈样子。

“皮皮鬼，哼，皮皮鬼，总有一天我要把他赶出城堡！”费尔奇抱起他的洛丽丝夫人，一瘸一拐地走开了。

 

第三个项目前夕。

哈利躺在黑湖边的树下，回忆着这段时间德拉科陪他练习过的魔咒----他有些担心明天的项目，毕竟他是最小的勇士，不管是体能还是知识面都远不及其他三位勇士。尽管有德拉科陪他反复练习魔咒，但是哈利还是有些担忧。

“你在想什么，哈利？”德拉科走到哈利身边坐下，抬起他的头放到自己腿上----让哈利躺得舒服一些。

“明天的项目。”哈利挪了挪身体，“我有些担心，万一我打不过那些怪物怎么办？万一其中有什么猜谜的环节？我不擅长这个啊。”

德拉科理了理哈利的头发----无济于事，哈利的头发根本无法变得柔顺----将手放在哈利身上，握住了他的手。“没什么好害怕的，哈利。你是年纪最小的那个勇士，即使你拿不到奖杯又如何？你们本来就没有在同一起跑线上，说句实话，输了这场比赛没什么好丢脸的，你又不是自愿参赛，那个把你名字投入火焰杯的人不怀好意，他一定是想利用这次的比赛让你受伤或是出什么意外----多半和暑假的事情有关----你只要在最后一个项目里保护好自己就行了，奖杯真的不重要。难道你需要一个奖杯来证明你的勇敢吗？哈利，你额头上的伤疤就足以说明一切了。”

哈利握紧了德拉科的手，轻轻嗯了一声。“这些我都知道，德拉科。但是，我还挺想要这个奖杯的，能胜利的话，这就是霍格沃茨的荣耀。”

“这可比不上你的安全。我想，你也不愿意明天西里斯看到你伤痕累累地抱着奖杯出来吧？”

“西里斯？他会来吗？”

“会啊。我妈妈给我写信了，她说她明天会和爸爸一起过来观看第三个项目。既然我爸爸妈妈都来了，西里斯哪里有缺席的道理？”

“那，明天应该会有很多人吧？”

“当然，三强争霸赛也是一项重要赛事，有办法来观看的巫师是一定会来的。”德拉科双手撑在身后的草地上，看着天空。

“西里斯来的话，我就更想好好表现了，德拉科。拿到奖杯他一定会开心的！”哈利坐起来，兴奋地望着德拉科。西里斯是他的教父，是他在世界上唯一的亲人。在过去的十几年中，他的生活里从来没有出现过像西里斯一样的存在，希望自己可以成为他的骄傲，让他感到荣耀。

其实，除了西里斯之外，哈利还有一个想法，而正是这个想法让他更加渴望获得胜利。

“对了，德拉科，”哈利转身面向德拉科坐着，“你父母知道你在追我吗？”

“呃，怎么突然问这个？我爸爸不知道，但是，我妈妈，她可能猜到了什么吧。嗯，因为我常在她面前提起你，有时候她也会开玩笑地问我是不是喜欢你。”

“没什么，就是突然好奇。”哈利站起身，冲着德拉科挥挥手，准备回休息室。

德拉科跟着哈利站了起来，牵住哈利的手，用一种带着兴奋和期待的语调问哈利：“你，你是不是要答应我了，哈利？”

“没，没有，德拉科，现在还不行。”哈利的回答让德拉科心里沉了一会，但是哈利那躲闪的眼神和被猜中心思后泛红的脸颊冲淡了德拉科的忧伤。

“那你准备什么时候答应我？”德拉科扳正哈利的身子，双手放在他的肩膀上。

“不，不准备答应你，德拉科！”哈利挣脱开德拉科的手，踮起脚，嘴唇在德拉科的脸颊上碰了一下，“我先回去了，晚，晚安，德拉科。”说完就跑向城堡，只留下德拉科一个人在树下深思。

哈利刚刚明明亲了我一下，但是却又拒绝了和我在一起？这是怎么回事？？

 

“一起吗？这是属于霍格沃茨的荣耀！”哈利和塞德里克同时握住了奖杯，他们的肚脐仿佛被钩子勾住。

又是，门钥匙！哈利悲愤地想着，我不喜欢这种感觉！

 

哈利和塞德里克跌落在草地上，身旁是欢呼的人群和围上来检查他们是否受伤的朋友亲人。

“哈利！你真是太令我骄傲了！”西里斯跑过来抱住他的教子，用力地在他的背上拍了几下，“詹姆要是知道了肯定也会很开心的！我们当时就一直后悔自己没有生在合适的年代，不能参加三强争霸赛！”

哈利看着西里斯和围上来的赫敏和韦斯莱一家人，开心地和他们聊天，目光却在观众席上扫来扫去，想要找到德拉科。

 

“安静！”邓布利多站在一个台子上，好不容易让沸腾的全场安静了下来，“现在，我们或许应该问问我们的两位勇士，他们对于拿到这个奖杯有没有什么想说的？”

塞德里克被他的父亲率先推上了台，中规中矩地讲了一番话，感谢了支持他的朋友们和同学们。

哈利在塞德里克之后上了台，对自己用了一个声音洪亮，确保全场都可以听到他的声音。

“呃，呃，拿到这个奖杯，我很高兴……感谢赫敏，罗恩和一直陪我练习魔咒的德拉科……”

“德拉科？德拉科·马尔福？那个马尔福家的小子？”西里斯在台下大喊着，他不理解为什么突然之间自己的侄子就和自己教子关系这么好了。

哈利心虚地眨眨眼：他接下来要做的这件事没有一个人知道，他甚至没有告诉西里斯----因为他确定西里斯知道之后一定会大发雷霆，因为他一直看不惯马尔福一家，当然，除了他的姐姐纳西莎。

“呃，我，我想问德拉科一个问题，等等，德拉科在哪里？”哈利眯着眼睛在看台上四处寻找，终于在看台正中央找到了穿戴华贵的马尔福一家。

德拉科从看台上站起来，冲着哈利挥手示意。

“德拉科·马尔福！”哈利紧张地攥紧了自己的手腕，“你愿意，你愿意吗？”

众人都被哈利这句没头没尾的话给惊呆了：愿意，什么？

“Draco·Malfoy!”哈利深吸了一口气，“Be My Boyfriend！”

德拉科呆了一秒，接着便反应过来，在卢修斯的怒吼和纳西莎的担忧地叫声中，三步并作两步地跳下看台，一边喊着“我愿意”一边跑向看台。

西里斯在德拉科冲向哈利的时候拦住了他，一边叫喊着“你到底对哈利做了什么”一边冲破韦斯莱先生和莱姆斯的阻拦冲上去准备教训教训自己这个“以不正常的方式骗到了自己宝贝教子”的侄子。

看台上的卢修斯和纳西莎护子心切，当下就拔出魔杖在德拉科周围设下了重重保护。

“你怎么敢！西里斯·布莱克！”纳西莎从看台上走下来，拿着魔杖就冲着自己的弟弟扔了一堆没有什么攻击性的魔咒来表示自己的气愤。“他是你的侄子！”

“他不是！他现在是拐走了哈利的可恶混蛋白孔雀！”

“布莱克！你在说谁？”卢修斯跟着纳西莎来到了中央，加入了这场名为“你家儿子拐走了我家教子”的战争。

哈利在看台上看着七八个成年巫师为了他的一个告白而开始大动干戈----莱姆斯，亚瑟，莫莉，西弗勒斯等人陆续加入或是劝架。

“鼻涕精！离我远点！”这是西里斯。

“大脚板！别闹了！”这是莱姆斯。

“住手！都住手！”这是亚瑟和莫莉。

 

哈利和德拉科隔着战圈遥遥相望，各自苦笑了一下。

我们走吧。德拉科看见哈利对他做了这么一个口型，接着便看到哈利掏出魔杖念了一个咒语。

哈利握着被飞来咒召唤而来的火弩箭，坐上去，操纵着火弩箭向德拉科的方向飞去。

“抓紧我的手，德拉科！”

“我不允许那个孔雀坐上我给你买的火弩箭！哈利！！他休想！！”

“闭嘴！布莱克！你以为马尔福家缺这么点买火弩箭的钱吗？”

 

最后，哈利还是成功地带着德拉科逃出了战圈，在黒湖上飞了一圈后，他们降落在了天文塔。没错，又是天文塔。

哈利和德拉科跳下火弩箭，望着对方傻傻地笑着。

“我以为，我以为，你不愿意，哈利。”被喜欢的人告白之后的德拉科眼睛亮晶晶的，满脸通红地望着哈利。

“怎么会呢，德拉科。我只是，想给你一个惊喜。怎么样，今天的告白，还可以吗？”

“当然可以！简直不能再棒了，哈利！”

“那么，你想做些其他的事情吗？比如，我们上次在天文塔，那个未完成的吻？”哈利狡黠地笑着，“我在这儿降落可是有原因的，德拉科。”

“我的荣幸，哈利。”

德拉科抱住哈利，俯身，完成了上次那个未完成的吻。两个人相拥着，两个人的影子在地上拖成长长的一条线，逐渐合为一体，就像他们的人生一样，从此开始缠绕，再也不会分离。

 

西里斯最后还是没有接受自己的教子被自己嫌弃地侄子拐走的事实，尽管他出席了他们的订婚宴，结婚宴，见证了德拉科和哈利的爱情是无法被任何人任何形式阻扰的，但他每次看到德拉科还是会忍不住地瞪眼并且数落德拉科几句。  
“你要一直爱他，德拉科。”  
“我会一直爱他的，舅舅。”


End file.
